All The Wrong Reasons
by SethTech
Summary: Seth decides to join the Cullens when they move out of Forks and into a small town in India (which also happens to be the rainiest place in the world). Destiny unites his imprint with him but, it has a lot more in mind. Read more. Publishing one chapter each week.
1. Pilot

Chapter 1

"No, you got the incorrect answer because you forgot to convert the speed from km/h to m/s. Do you get that?" I ask being unsure of his blank expression. Sameer slowly nods his head and immediately starts scribbling in his book and in less than a few seconds he jumps with joy, "I finally got it, Thank you, Julie!" He gently, but firmly pats my shoulders as he thanks me and walks off to his seat. The bell goes off and Stella ma'am enters the class with her stern but kind look that sets her apart from the rest of the crowd. Her loosely braided hair, hanging to her side, reaches her waist, bouncing along with her brisk walk. Her large eyes scan the room carefully making a silent note of those in improper uniform as she begins to take the attendance of the class.

Meanwhile, I flip through the pages in our textbook checking out 'Human Health and Diseases' which is the lesson to be started. As I finish reading the life cycle of the malaria-causing protozoan Plasmodium Stella ma'am calls for everybody's attention. Her modulated voice, loud and crystal clear, reached every corner of the class, "Today we have a new student joining us. Come in Seth, come introduce yourself." At once, every student looks at the door waiting for this Seth guy, including myself. A rather tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, tanned, and did I mention tall, boy or rather man walked in with the utmost confidence and a bright, warm smile on his handsome face. How is he a student? He looks like he's at least twenty years old and was born in the gym. He is a foreigner. Wow! The school uniform is an insult to his body; he should be a model for Jockey or some sophisticated swimsuit company.

He stands in front of us and with one heck of a husky (and sexy) voice says "Good morning to all, my name is Seth Clearwater and I'm from America. My family and I have moved in recently and I'm looking forward to making great friends and equally great memories. Thank you and have a nice day." All the girls are already willing to give him some unforgettable memories; the girls sitting in the front row have already drooled buckets and moving to the middle, the girls are already bickering over who will mess with him first. And I'm sitting here at the back and an excellent view of the drama taking place in the class while he hasn't even introduced himself properly. Confused whether I should be sad I'm sitting alone at the back or be grateful I don't have to go through that drama. Seth and ma'am exchange a few papers and he begins to head towards the students looking for a seat to sit. There's a strange feeling within me that makes me hope that he sits close to me, a feeling so strong he actually does. He sits right in front of me. I think it's because he's my only hope in making friends, I remember how all the girls boycotted me because apparently, I was stealing their guys and their importance in school. Well, ever since I joined St. Theressa High School, I didn't ask to be forced to participate in all the competitions, host each programme sponsored by the school, become the head of the AEP club, etc etc. I quit sulking and focus on what Stella ma'am is teaching and not even halfway through, all the girls are taking (not so secret) glimpses of Seth and occasionally shooting a glare at me.

I sigh heavily and intently take down every word ma'am utters; paying attention to class is soothing in some ways, you can ignore the glares without any effort. With half an hour left of the first hour, the principal's attendee enters the class with a memo and hands it to ma'am. She reads it aloud "The following students must report to the principal's room at the end of the first hour - Julie Grey and Seth Clearwater" I resist the urge to roll my eyes as every girl in the class is already glaring at me and surprisingly none of the guys catcalled. Are they intimidated by Seth? Oddly, I find that funny. As instructed, ma'am permits the both of us to leave for the Principal's office five minutes prior to the end of class, "I think, Seth, you and Julie must leave now." I throw the books on my desk into my bag and leave the class and wait for Seth outside. He walks out of the class and straight into me, "Ouch, ouch, ouch. Shut the classroom door, quickly! " I yell in pain, anger and hurry. "I'm honestly so sorry... Julie," He apologises while I choose to stare at my feet that were just stamped by a humongous man. "That's alright, shall we leave?" I turn to leave without waiting for an answer; why am I feeling nervous to look up to him as I speak or to introduce myself or to just talk to him? He's right next to me and all I need to do is introduce myself, but then I'm gifted with a surprise from Seth "Hi Julie, I am Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you," he offers his hands and I am no fool to turn it down, I shake his hand and look up to speak but get lost in his deep brown warm eyes and I am deeply comforted by this connection that has just been built. Strangely, Seth senses it too and smiles at me with such purity, I could take a bullet for him right now. Literally.

While we are lost in our newly constructed world, the bell goes off pulling us back to reality and all the blood in my body rushed to my face making me go red as a cherry. I smile at him maintaining the eye contact and my voice comes out as a mere whisper when I speak "We need to hurry up, the principal doesn't have all day you know..." I look away and lead the way. Before entering, I comb all the stray hair strands away from my face with my fingers. "Good morning ma'am." I greet her with a wide smile on my face (like I always do) and take a seat without being asked to (like I always do). "Please have a seat dear." She offers to Seth and once he is seated beside me she looks at both of us and starts off "The school staff is more than happy to have such talented students joining our school; talent not recognised is wasted talent. Of course, it's only been a year since Julie has joined our school but looking at her work so far, it makes me immensely proud. Seth, we expect you to take inspiration from Julie and bring glory to our school, as the secretary of the school's talent and staging committee, Julie will help you as much as she can. Our expectations are high Seth, and we know you won't let us down." She finishes with flair. I turn to look at Seth who, I believe, already knows what to answer, "It is my pleasure ma'am. I will definitely make you proud and prove that I'm worth your trust." "Excellent. Seth, while I have a small word with Julie here, would you mind waiting for her outside dear?" He nods and leaves with a smile.

"Julie, it's your responsibility to make sure he isn't spoilt by the brats of this school and he seems to have a lot of potential that the school could use." She speaks in a hurry walking around her office picking up files from the various desks around her. "Sure ma'am, may I leave now?" I ask her with the same smile I entered with. She nods and I shut the door behind me as I step out. A new beginning awaits me as I make my first friend at St. Theressa High School and who knows what destiny has in mind for the two of us?


	2. Reality

**A/N : This chapter includes subjects that might trigger a handful of you guys out there.**

Chapter 2

"So, you joined St. Theressa's last year only?" Seth states casually but, there is an evident curiosity in his voice that I chose to ignore currently.

"Yes." I walk faster towards the class hoping he won't demand an explanation and magically, he doesn't. Instead of heading to our classroom, I lead Seth to the computer lab planning to ditch VKP sir's class.

"Do you mind skipping this class?" I make the best puppy face I can and look at him through my lashes, praying that it works.

"Certainly but, how are you planning to do that?"

"Leave that to me." I wink at him and pull him into the computer lab. There is a lecture taking place in the lab; I walk up to the teacher with Seth following closely, the teacher gives me a knowing smile which I return.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I don't mean to disturb your lecture but, I'm here to work on the 'Vigilance Awareness Week' programme. So, if you don't mind could I use one of the computers along with my companion here sent by the principal?" I lie effortlessly with a smile on my face, the teacher falls for it (as usual) and assigns a computer each for the both of us. We settle down and spend the rest of the morning challenging each other on various games available on the net.

Soon, it's lunch break; we turn off the computers and leave the lab. "You got your ass kicked, big time." I giggle as we walk down the crowded hallway.

"That's because I let you." He defends himself poorly but, fails to keep the smile off his face. We enter together, laughing at each other's lame jokes and the reaction from the class is at a catastrophic level; if looks could kill, my body would be worse than Caesar's!

Maya runs towards us and hisses "Where have you been? Have you been bunking? Wait till I report to Stella ma'am." I roll my eyes, "Maya, chill out. The principal had asked me to give Seth instructions regarding the 'Vigilance Awareness Week' programme, after that, we got caught up brainstorming ideas for the same." She hesitates for a moment but eventually gives in.

"Seth, would you like to join my friends and me for lunch today?" Maya invites him with her sweetest voice, pushing her chest towards him, playing with her hair and doing everything to get what she wants.

"Julie, are you coming too?" Seth looks at me hopefully. "No, I'm good, you carry on." I encourage him half-heartedly.I leave them and head to the canteen, losing my appetite on the way I take a turn and head to the music room, luckily it was open. Playing for the school band gives me unlimited access to the music room so, I plug the keyboard into a nearby socket and let the music flow from within, playing a simple melody.

I walk around the school ground for some time until the bell goes off indicating the end of lunch break, with a brooding face I head towards the class. I bump into Sameer on the way, "Hey Sameer!" I continue to brood as we walk together. "Hi Julie, where were you all day?" his voice is balanced between curiosity and concern, "Was bunking in the lab," I confess.

"With the new admission?" he raises his voice slightly, I frown at him and ignore his question.

"You did, didn't you?" he presses again.

"Yes, Sameer." I don't give him the benefit of details; he opens his mouth to throw another question but, we reach class just in time. "Bye Sameer, see you at band practice." I wave at him and get to my seat; Seth isn't in his place since he seems to be busy flirting with Maya. I gaze at Maya, studying her features; she has beautiful braided black hair complemented by her fair complexion and perfect features. She's perfect in every way except for her ugly personality, I guess.

I slouch in my chair and wait for the teacher in hopes of a distraction from this chaos around me. I push through the rest of the day thinking of band practice the entire time. The long bell brings my motivation back to me, I gather all my books and stuff it into my bag. Sameer is waiting at the door so, I advance towards the door.

"In a hurry?" Seth's voice startles me making me jump out of my skin.

"I have band practice so, yeah. Catch you later." I end the conversation almost as quickly as it began continuing to walk towards the door.

"Let's go," I take a quick glance at Seth before leaving with Sameer and instantly regret doing it because I see Maya all over him. I was supposed to conduct auditions today, for the band, along with Sameer and the music teacher. "Can we have the auditions tomorrow, I forgot about it?" I whisper to Sameer looking at the new and nervous faces lined up to give their audition.

"Okay, I'll ask them to come back tomorrow then." he agrees and walks to Murthy sir, I flash a smile at the newbies and clear my voice calling for their attention, "Good evening to all. We appreciate and encourage your presence and will to participate but, we have a small delay in the process. The audition will take place tomorrow at the same time and venue; we're sorry for the inconvenience." There is a mixed reaction from the little ones, relief, annoyance, and a hurry to leave.

The music fills the room. I lose myself (as usual) for a good 45 minutes and saturate myself with the blissful feeling extracted from the rhythm of each instrument in the room. "..And it's a wrap!" Murthy sir's voice echoes off the walls as the music comes to an abrupt stop.

Sameer walks by my side silently while I contemplate my sudden mood swings since morning. Am I feeling jealous? Of Maya? Because of Seth? Well, that's ridiculous! Why am I jealous when all I want is friendship, with Seth! Am I mad at Seth for widening his friend circle? A small voice from within questions me repeatedly making me go insane.

"Sameer, I didn't notice, where's your cycle? Why are you walking with me here? Isn't your home the other way?" I halt on the footpath, waiting for his answer. "I wanted to talk to you but, you seemed distracted so, I thought I'd wait for you to come back to planet Earth," he laughs nervously, my eyes narrow in suspicion as I smell something fishy. I already know what's coming next, the last time he gave me that smile it was disastrous.

"Julie, I like you, a lot and I mean it.." He trails off...again, "oh, no, no, no, no and no. We are not doing this again." I cut him off. Why? Just when I start to think Sameer is a friend I could rely on, he ruins it. "Thank you, Sameer. You ruined everything, again." I tell him rudely, walking away from him. I reach home and walk into the house while my aunt is getting beaten black and blue by my uncle. I drop my bag at the doorstep and run to her immediately, "Get off her!" I scream in rage as I put myself between them taking the next blow to the stomach. The sting is minor compared to what was coming next; he lifts me off the ground and spanks me hard making me yell louder than before. He mutters incoherently in the native language and drags me to the room he always does when I try to stop him; he shoves me in and locks the door behind him with a disgusting, wicked grin plastered to his face. I gather myself and try to push him away as he forces himself upon me, unzipping his pant, ripping my clothes apart and like ever, my kicks and pushes are useless against his massive body. My muffled screams and attempts to push away die down eventually as I give in to his harassment and tears of pain escape my eyes hoping this would all vanish when I open my eyes again.


	3. The Call

I concentrate on the bruises that are the hardest to hide; my watch cleverly hides the mark of his hand on my wrist, the glossy lip balm makes my lips look less swollen and, for the bruise on the jaw, I dab some concealer. I exhale loudly through the mouth as I finish up. I grab my bag and slip out of my room, slowing heading downstairs making sure the beast won't wake up and sneak out of the house. I catch a bus going on the school route and accidentally brush my elbow to the handle; I wince as acute pain shoots through my body.

The school is mostly empty because it's a little too early and the students aren't crazy to come to school nearly an hour earlier than necessary. I get to my class, settle on my chair and take a nap before classes start.

"Julie, it's almost time, wake up." My eyes fly open as I realise I've been dreaming the entire time, I sit straight up and find Seth grinning at my post-sleep havoc. "What are you smiling for?" I mumble while I try to make my hair go back to normal. "I think you should wash your face before Stella ma'am comes." He insists with the same grin, earning a scowl from me. I leave for the washroom but change my mind as I remember the concealer on my face.

He opens his mouth to say something but the bell goes off and the day at school begins. The busy day passes swiftly. Soon it's lunch break. The auditions had got preponed to the lunch break, a bunch of new members were selected; I attended a meeting regarding the 'Vigilance Awareness Week' with the other members of the staging committee, I got assigned to the backstage crew on request. I was to prepare the script for the comperes, decorate the stage, conduct stage rehearsal and take care of the timing, all in a couple of days. That should keep me busy enough- I tell myself.

I walk home briskly thinking of all that I have to do and make a mental note to stop by the pharmacy. I pick up the painkillers and sleeping pills and stuff them into my bag as I leave the pharmacy. The door is wide open as I reach home, I tip-toe into the kitchen and find my aunt busy preparing dinner.

"Are we going to have the home to ourselves tonight?" I smile at her hopefully. She nods with a smile. I hand her the medicines and drop my bag in the kitchen offering help at the stove. "Tonight and the next couple of weeks," she winks as I envisage it. I smile wider and hum a lively tune for the rest of the evening. I flump onto the bed and start off with the work from school; just as I finish writing the script for the comperes, my phone screen lights up accompanied by the ringtone for calls. An unknown number flashes on the screen but, I proceed to take the call, very cautiously.

"Hello, Julie speaking," I make sure my voice is clear as I speak. "Hi Julie, this is Seth Clearwater." A familiar voice speaks on the other end of the line. "Good evening Seth, how did you come across my number?" I ask trying to hide the suspicion. "I borrowed it from Stella ma'am when she suggested that I take help from my classmate(s) to catch up with the syllabus, I hope you don't mind." "Of course not but, wasn't Maya more than excited to take up the job?" I tease mildly smiling like an idiot. "Very funny, Julie. So, are you free this weekend or something?" He asks slightly more serious this time. "I'm probably the most jobless person in the entire town this weekend so yeah..what do you want to start with?" "I'm cool with whatever you choose." Oddly, I hear distant whistles from his end of the line. "Alright, we can plan it properly at school then. Good night. Bye, Seth." I bring the call to an end.

After finishing the heap of work, brushing my teeth, and tidying the bed, I fall into sleep, almost instantly.

"I'll have a great day today," I tell myself as I get ready for school. I stuff the lunch box into the bag and hurry to leave. I reach on time and rush to the staffroom to submit the pen drive with the script and Jyoti ma'am being the sweetest gives a beautiful start to my day with her generous compliment. I dance my way to class smiling at all those I know. I place my bag on my desk and greet Seth. "Good morning, Seth."

"Great morning, Julie." he greets back with a beautiful smile. I hardly stay at class and spend my day organising the programme for tomorrow. The day is a blur of yelling, corrections, mike testings, and what not. The mixture of teamwork and hard work pays off as the principal seemed happy at the end of the series of events that we presented. "Your absence on the stage is evident, Julie; Why didn't you participate in any of the onstage events?" The principal asks with concern as we walk down the hallway discussing few corrections in the sequence.

"I've heard people feel my presence too dominating. I feel like I'm stealing everyone's chance of participation on stage." I admit with guilt as I watch the change in her expression of concern to 'what nonsense?'. "Whoever told that is just jealous, Julie. Don't let them get to you. Next time I'm going to ensure that you take part in plenty of events, personally." I smile at her before bidding goodbye and leave for home.

"JULIE! Wait." I hear a voice calling out from the far end of the ground when I'm about to leave the campus premises. I wait for him to catch up and continue walking, "What happened?" I ask him after his breathing returns to normal. "About Sunday, my mum wants me to bring you home for the study session. She wants you to have lunch with us as a token of appreciation for your help." His eyes glow with a strange sense of warmth. "Sure but, the formalities are unnecessary, I don't want to cause trouble to your mum." He stops listening before I can convince him. I sigh and let it go.

" Almost there, calm down." Seth sounds so adorable when he gets excited. I laugh as I cut the call. I take the last turn and enter a peaceful lane with just one building at the end of it. A bungalow of two storeys, and multiple bay windows complimented with arched doors, stand harmoniously with the mountains and woods behind it. I find Seth standing at the gate and walk faster towards him while waving at his excited face. "Seth, you haven't told me anything about your family. Give me a small briefing please." I gabble nervously, his eyes widen and he starts off, "Oh, right...I'm adopted, all my brothers and sisters are." WHAT?! He's adopted. That was so unexpected. Wow. My heart feels unknown gratitude to his parents, a million questions about his actual parents come into the picture while we walk towards the door. The door is arched beautifully with pretty flowers etched into the sturdy frame made of teak wood. I stop momentarily at the door, take a deep breath and walk into Seth's home.

I feel my jaw drop at the interior designing. A grand piano sits gracefully facing the humongous window, opening into the woods; Shelves designed like honeycombs fixed to the wall sport antique vases portraying a blend of modern and vintage. A mural of a waterfall with elks drinking from the base of it reflects from the wall facing the piano. As I lose myself in the painting, Seth nudges me, bringing me back to reality. I turn to find who I guess to be Mr and Mrs Clearwater climbing down the staircase smiling warmly down at me. I fluster as I see how 'young' they are, with their elegant and bedazzling features moving with such flawless synchrony. I turn to Seth and whisper, "Of course you're adopted," making him laugh.

They reach downstairs and stand a couple of feet in front of us. "Hi Julie, how are you? Thank you for being so kind and helping Seth." Mrs Clearwater breaks the ice with her magical voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Clearwater." My voice quavers as I speak. Three of them smile at each other making me wonder where I went wrong. "Julie, this is Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen," Seth explains. Great! I feel like an absolute idiot making me fluster once more. "My bad..." I mumble to myself and look at Seth hoping we could go to his room or something.

"You should show her around the house, Seth." Mrs Cullen suggests; I follow Seth as he takes me upstairs. We walk past several rooms with the same arched frame for the door but, the etching on the wood is unique to each room. "This is my room!" Seth exclaims as we reach the arched door with a small wolf door knocker and carving of the same animal on the frame. As we enter I notice a small doormat saying 'wipe your paws'.

Before I can take a peek at his room my phone vibrates in my pocket; I see Sameer's name lit up on the screen. I feel bad for him despite his stupidity and decide to pick his call-up, "'Sup?" I ask as if nothing happened a couple of days ago. "Julie, I know you've been avoiding me since that day, I want to apologise, I'm sorry." If someone would ask me why I hang out with Sameer in spite of his absurd liking for me is because he has a child-like innocence that melts my heart everytime he apologises. "I hope this is the last time you'll have to apologise for the same reason, your apology is accepted. I'm not at home at the moment, so I'll talk to you later." I try to end the call but, the stupid Sameer pops in and starts off, again. "Why? Where are you?" I roll my eyes, "I fail to see why that information must be passed on to you, bye." I cut the call and get into Seth's room as he waits for me on his bed. Another bay window, queen size bed, designer shelves and a comfortable study table decorated his room. "NIce room," I compliment as I walk around careful not to touch anything.

"Shall we start?" I ask him as I pull out the trigonometry textbook from his shelf, he sighs but, nods. We dive into the ocean of formulae and try to make it as fun as possible enabling us to learn more efficiently. Soon it's time for lunch and Mrs Cullen is calling for us.

 **A/N : I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Next chapter will be posted ASAP, stay tuned and feel free to review.**


	4. Instincts

**A/N: I've replaced the original 4th chapter with this one because that was way too rushed up and I want to take it slow and make it a little different from other fanfictions that I've read so I hope you guys like the new version.**

"I hope Seth wasn't troubling you too much," Mrs Cullen merrily starts the conversation again saving the awkwardness for later. "Not at all Mrs Cullen, he's a very fast learner, never made me repeat a thing." I sit next to Seth at the dining table and wait for the rest of his family to join but, it's just us; Mrs Cullen starts serving us with steaming hot Italian white sauce pasta with what I presume to be a home-made sauce. "What about the others?" I ask Seth just before we start savouring our meal, "They've gone for a jungle trek, they'll be back soon; they were looking forward to meeting you." I blush for the third time today, Mrs Cullen brings the second course to the table making me gasp, "My stomach would burst open if I eat even one more spoon," I complain like a baby while the two of them laugh heartily.

I'm glad they didn't force me to have some more because my stomach would have burst open literally; while I wait for Seth to finish eating a tall, muscular, olive-toned man walks in. He too looked a lot like Seth, "Do I smell Italian?" his husky voice resembles Seth's. "Julie?" The stranger recognises me like we're long lost friends, "Yes, am I supposed to recognise you too?" I ask him unsure of what to say. "Julie, this is Jacob, my cousin." Seth speaks with his mouth full, why are all of them so hot and humble at the same time?

A peel of laughter breaks from the door and a group of hot teenagers dance into the room and the perfection of the moment is so detailed that it's almost absurd. I gasp as the feeling of suffocation overwhelms me and I feel the need to get some space; I sense the pandora's box that I am surrounded by, and all this seems like an act to make the supernatural appear to be natural.

Stop overreacting Julie. You're the boss. I repeat to myself and take deep breaths. Cognitive thinking is very helping in such situations so, think; why are you freaking out? I question myself about a hundred times in half a second and the reason is lost to nonsense. Jacob's muffled voice worries me, this is not a healthy sign; "Oh no! I think I'm going to faint." I whisper before the room is suddenly upside down and my eyes shut off.

* * *

Sunlight seeps through my eyelids just like the questions that bore through my head despite its current fucked up state. My head and elbow hurt as I roll on... a bed? In a flash, I recall the great fall of Humpty Dumpty that I re-enacted making my eyes fly open. Quick analysis: I'm on Seth's bed, covered by a fur blanket, the room is filled with sunshine (surprising because there's barely any available in this town), and there are distant voices that seem to be restrained.

I pull myself to my feet and head to the window enjoying the rare show of the sun; suddenly the door is slammed open making me jump out of my skin. "Gosh! You scared me, Seth." I yell as I regain my posture. "Just wanted to check on you, feeling any better?" he asks with evident concern as I nod embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about all this fuss I created, I feel like an utter idiot," I confess as he walks towards me, the sunlight fades away as he slowly extends his arm over my shoulder. Secretly, I wish I could freeze this moment but, the Universe hates me and our perfect moment is ruined by a knock on the door, I slip out of our bubble immediately with another coat of embarrassment painted to my face.

"Julie, meet Renesmee, Jacob's girlfriend. You've already met Jacob." I smile at them politely and make a mental note to take Seth to my home for all the study sessions that are yet to come. "Seth has told us so much about you since the first day of school, so glad to meet you finally." Renesmee muses making it harder for me to figure out whatever is happening between Seth and me. First, I get jealous of that bitch Maya, then I enjoy his mini-embrace. Now the very fact that he's told his family about me flusters me. I'm clearly fucked.

I smile at the beautiful girl with bronze curls and add, "You guys should come over some time, I could show you around town." This is so typically Indian of me. "I would love that, we could have a slumber party and what not!" Renesmee chirps happily making me laugh. It must feel so good to live in such a happy family, but then again, you never know if all this is actually true or just a show. For example, my own "family" is such a fraud case, we pretend like I'm so happy with my aunt and uncle but if you notice- I never stand next to my uncle, my aunt is always on the lookout, we're the happiest when the asshole is out of town and that most of my clothes are full sleeved.

"Earth to Julie!" Renesmee's voice cuts me off from my thoughts, "So sorry, I spaced out. Have you been to Krem Dam? It's like a super deep cave- it's yet to be mapped and all but, losing your way is also good sometimes, isn't it? But, I'll take you there only if you know how to swim, there's supposed to be some deep pools and shit in there." I cleverly divert the topic, internal hair flip and pat on the back.

Renesmee and Jacob seem really nice, they leave after a quick chat. "It's getting late Seth, my aunt will get worried, I think I'll leave now." I pack my bag as I speak and just as I zip it up I hear Seth speak, "Aunt?" Oh no, I totally know what that question means but as usual I think I'll play dumb, "Yeah, after my parents died in a car accident I was made to move into my aunt's place, to this town." WHAT?! No, that was not the plan at all, Julie, you are one heck of a fool. Fun fact: I am Julie and a dumb piece of shit as well. "I'm so sorry Julie, I didn't know about that..." I raise my hand indicating him to stop, "That's okay Seth, it slipped from me, anyway I think I'll leave now. See you tomorrow, Bye!" I tell without letting our eyes meet and head downstairs when the paranoia hits again like the sense of being watched, heard and felt while you're supposed to be invisible. My breath hitches; I beg myself not to faint again and surprisingly, I don't. I make down the stairs and smile at the lot of them sitting at the dining table, wave bye to the two couples I know and leave.


	5. Death

**A/N : In case you missed my last update, Chapter 4 has been replaced, check that out before reading this.**

Okay, it's official, Seth and I are on a flirt saga, to prove my point I have proof. The other day, during lunch hour, while we stood in the line waiting to get our food I could feel Seth's gaze on me while I pretended to be busy counting the money for the food. Evident (at least to me) tension was building around the comfortable silence when Seth struck the first goal

"Sometimes I look at you and wonder if I'll ever get to class on time when it's so easy to get lost in your eyes." My eyes find his' immediately and without missing a beat, words fly out of me, "Don't go missing too long, I'll miss you." For the first time since we met, I watched him blush (for a change). I tease him with a smile that screamed- Game On.

Since then there have been multiple such events where we have openly and lovingly hit on each other, my favourite was when Maya overheard us and went hysteric. Seth barely gave a shit, atta boy!

We're having another study session today, at my place this time and I'm super excited. We're going to go directly from school; I convinced aunty to make something special for lunch once we get home. It has to be perfect, I muse to myself as the day passes. "We could walk there, take the bus or catch a bus," I tell him after the long bell. "There's no need for that, I've got it covered." I follow him into the parking lot and find a Rubicon Jeep parked near Sameer's cycle and can't help but take a minute to admire the beast's beauty. "You never accepted any of my offers to drop you home but, today you've got no choice, Julie." He opens the door of the RUBICON and throws a challenging smile at me. I reflect his smile and walk to the driver's door and enter the jeep while he waits on the other end. "Well, you're in for a ride then." I l giggle as he raises one of his eyebrows entering the jeep.

I drive us home when I hear his stomach growl loudly making the both of us laugh. "Almost there!" I call out as we turn into my lane but stop almost abruptly when I see his car parked in front of the gate, that asshole is back early. Don't panic, you'll make Seth suspicious, gather your chill. "Seth, my room is such a mess, my aunty isn't that great a cook and today doesn't seem that significant, do you still want to do this?" I ask him praying that he changes his mind. His face falls; he opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when an ear-splitting scream breaks from you know where and you know who. I kill the engine and jump out of the car immediately and bolt into the house. I find her pinned against the wall with his hand covering her mouth keeping her from screaming once more. As always I begin to run towards them hoping to save her some dignity. I push him off her with all my might and prepare myself to receive a blow in the fraction of a second while I pull aunty out of the wall and push her towards the sofa. I turn to face the monster but instead, I find Seth standing right in front of me staring right into my eyes catching me off guard, "Seth, what are you doing here? I can handle this, you need to leave, please. I don't want you to get hurt or watch whatever happens here, please, Seth," His already mad-with-rage eyes turn wild; his lips barely move when he speaks this time, "Take your aunt and go get into the jeep, I'm not going to take a no for an answer." I watch him tremble in rage as a tear-drop escapes my eyes, I close my eyes and turn to aunty who now is lying unconscious on the sofa.

Immediately I pull her up and half-walk and half-drag her to the jeep and run back into the house. I find Seth punching the asshole without a tinge of remorse or guilt, but afraid that Seth would kill him I stop him. "Seth, that should do, we don't have to kill him. Aunty seems to need some medical help, we need to leave." I take his hand in mine and look into his eyes with pride in mine while I pull him out of the house. Seth drives us to his home (oh no) because his dad is Dr Cullen (not Mr Cullen apparently) and aunty is injured. Seth called them on the way so when we reached all the equipment was already set up. After some scanning and treatment, Dr Cullen comes out of the room and hands me the report and starts off, "She's been suffering from multiple sclerosis for a while now." Wait, what?! Why don't I know about this? Why didn't she tell me about this? Was she planning to leave me alone with the monster? "It's an autoimmune disease that.." "I know what multiple sclerosis is Dr I want to talk to her, now." I walk past him knowing that Seth is following.

I sit beside her and stare at her, speechless. Just as I open my mouth to say something I am cut off by the ECG machine goes "BEEP" making me gasp. "Aunty, aunty?" I call out to her but, her peaceful face speaks volumes. I cry silently, I'm abandoned by all those who I loved, grandparents, parents, aunty. I feel Seth's arms wrap around my shoulder pulling me into an embrace; I wrap my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest, "She left me, Seth. She knew that she was going to leave, she left me." I cry into his chest for minutes, hours maybe and without moving a muscle he stood there lending his chest for me to cry into.

"Julie, you need to eat, it's 11 already." Seth finally breaks the silence. I follow him into the dining area and find his family waiting for me but, all I feel is a strange numbness. "I'll have two rotis and some sabzi. Thank you." I speak into the air and watch Mrs Cullen hurry into the kitchen. I have dinner without being able to look at it through my water filled eyes, I don't stop eating though. I wash my hands and go back to the dining hall, "Thank you, Mrs Cullen, that was delicious. Thank you, Mr Cullen." I don't know why I'm thanking them. I turn to Seth and make sure our eyes lock before I speak, "Thank you." I continue to stare at him as tears come back to my eyes. "Cool then, bye. I'll see you tomorrow at school then" I whisper as I realise I'll have to go to an empty home, with a monster waiting for my return. "You are going nowhere. You're going to stay here from now on, for as long as you like, until we figure out something." All of them start speaking at once, the same thing. I fall asleep standing.


	6. Scars

Funerals are now a constant part of my life, the consolations feel routine, and crying- white noise. Relatives and friends I never knew existed came and paid their final respects to aunty; we brought the body to our house for the funeral. Seth never left my side (accompanied me to the washroom even), he didn't have to tell it for me to know why he was here. The entire Cullen family presented themselves at the burial; their presence had an evident effect on my uncle. Sameer's family and a few I'd seen at school who'd known aunty's family gave us their sympathies. Pretending like my uncle was never the reason for her death was astonishingly easy, it's not like any one of them would believe it either. The ritual's end brought into light the issue at hand, what am I going to do now or where am I going to go now? I most definitely couldn't stay here anymore, neither could I move out and rent an apartment for myself - I'm not a major yet.

Staring at the wall from the middle of the bed is sure not helpful, a shower sounds perfect at the moment. I let the hot water and steam cleanse the dirt off my body while my mind continues to ponder upon my helpless situation in life. I wrap the towel around me and walk back into my room and freeze on the doormat. I bite into my lip as I lose my senses while I watch Seth scrolling through his phone with headphones plugged in. Should I go back into the bathroom before he notices? Should I pretend like standing naked with nothing but a towel is chill? Should I just run out of the room?

Before I decide Seth looks up, casually I suppose, I cringe as I feel the conflict in him trying his best to keep his eyes on mine blinking repeatedly. "I'm so sorry I startled you." He immediately shuts his eyes for good this time and, being the gentleman he is, he walks out of the room without any more delay. I readjust my towel and lock the door first thing, then I wonder whether Seth actually saw anything. Totally not awkward. But of all honesty, I run to the mirror and look at myself wondering what could run in his mind now. I pose in the mirror as if I had the guts to do any of them in front of Seth; I fluster at the thought of it.

I had nothing in mind for today except brooding over my life so, I decided on wearing an extra large sweatshirt and boxer shorts. I get downstairs and catch Seth pacing tensely in the hall, oh no, I don't want to face this situation. "Seth, hi! 'Sup?" I laugh uncomfortably and internally stab myself a million times before sitting on the sofa beside him. "I really didn't mean to do that Julie, you have full right to be mad at me." I laugh a little more in the most plastic fashion possible, "Seth please, can we just pretend that never happened?" I close my eyes covering my face with my hands. After a moment of silence, I peek at him from a small gap between only to watch him stare at my thigh making me freak out a little. A lot actually.

"Seth?" I begin to wonder if he's also going to turn out to be like the monster and back into the couch getting his attention. He scares the living shit out of me with the look on his face before he speaks next. "Julie, what in the hell have you been doing?" His voice resonates with fury making me shiver, tears begin to blur my vision, a soft sob escapes before Seth suddenly goes back to normal and immediately comforts me. I look up to stare at him in horror, what is wrong with him? "Julie, what is going on with you? You know you can talk to me right? You never told me about your uncle and now... I don't know what to say." I feel anger bubbling within me, not sure how long I could contain it I turn away, "Seth, you're scaring me, I'm clueless as to what you're talking about, you're mood swings are pushing the daylights out of me." Another teardrop rolls down my cheek and Seth immediately pulls me into an embrace gently wiping the tears out of my face. "Julie, please calm down. You owe me an explanation as to what these are." He places his hand on my thigh making me gasp but, his firm grip is unbreakable, what is happening? "Look at these scars, I can't even bring myself to think of you doing this to yourself!" What? Is this why he almost went Hulk Mode, is this why he stared at my thigh, is this why he touched me? I'm the perv, not him. I laugh a little at myself annoying him. He rolls his eyes and glares at me.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, DId hE jUSt SAy scARs? "Seth, stop, you weren't meant to see that." He frowns so hard, it's a surprise his eyebrows didn't meet. "Really? That's the answer I get?" I close my eyes and let a smile show on my lips. The world can be so unforgiving sometimes, it wants you to open up but, the moment you do you receive sympathy in the place of empathy, scoldings instead of care, and isolation substituting inclusion. Sometimes, some of us are sent to rehabs, where we are in the company of even more broken souls; Then, we are expected to heal, heartlessly. We share our story, wrong response. "Seth, what do you expect me to apprise? You already know the answer to your question. My body was never entirely mine, I was an experiment to my parents, an onus to my sibling, and a sex toy to my uncle. These scars tantamount to my flesh does not belong to me, they were bestowed upon me by the hero of my life, my uncle." I nearly spit as I finish. His eyes sparkle with a film of tears. I watch his expression transmute from one of anger to one of... one of angrier? I roll my eyes, "Seth, if its anyone, it is only I who gets to be furious at the moment." He dials a number on his phone and brings it to his ear and barely whispers into it, "The fucker raped her."

"Wait, who the fuck was that? Seth, who was that?" I repeat my question multiple times before he gets off the sofa. His eyes rest on mine as I scan his face for any traces of whatever the fuck was going on in his mind. Deadpan. Oh no.


	7. Please Please

I can't find the fucking keys, ughh! I run around with hair flying all over, smoke suspended despite the wind cutting my skin, the ground shudders and the roof shatters, and once more the disaster replays itself. The human mind is beautifully destructive after all. The sound of an electric drill, squealing brakes on a bicycle and nails on a chalkboard form a choir and rehearse song after song. I finally find those damned car keys putting an end to the chaos. I lock the door behind me and run to the car. I'm running a suicide sprint in the hills to find him before he could turn into a murderer. The car's position irks my OCD, but no time today. I run into their house and find them all sitting around the dining table, looking at Seth, giving instructions.

"Seth, we need to talk" I try to maintain the little dignity I have spared myself earlier. My eyes focus on the excessive redness of his lips wondering how hard he would have bit into it. "We just did, Julie." "I don't want you to turn into a criminal, please." I dive into the plea without any bullshit. "Two wrongs don't make a right, Seth." I try to reason with him once more. "Mrs. Cullen, please say something, stop him." I turn to plan B and let her see past my pleading eyes, into the guilt and fear. "Please," I whisper once more before the first wave hits, the water is everywhere, its quickly raising. A thunder roars from above and the water reaches my ankle and quickly turn to Seth to make sure he's alright but, he's already drowning. I shut my eyes waiting for that vision to go away, I never want to see Seth like that again.

I feel an arm wrap around me, I jump a little and turn to white boy with copper hair and caramel eyes. I shrug out of his half-embrace and stare at him. "Seth, you're putting her through hell. If only you could hear what I can." Excellent first impression, he's a weirdo, but either way I'm grateful. I mouth a thank you to him and turn to Jacob, "Jacob, please?" I need all the help I can get. Seth is turning into psycho right before me and I won't let that happen. I think I can recognise a pattern - first the deadpan face, then the intense shivering, and the heat radiation. Is he doing drugs? I hope not. "Julie, we can't just let it be." "Jacob, we are not doing this right now, I've seen him beat my uncle once already and I know full well that he could even kill him." What is wrong with these people? "I'm the one who is concerned with this situation, why are you reacting?" I question Seth making sure his eyes are on mine. He doesn't answer, what even?

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you now, please stop. I'll give you anything you ask but, just stop." Plan C, beg. I walk to him until there's barely any distance between us and decide to cut out that too, take another step until our chests are in contact. I stand on my toes and press my lips against his. Hard. Oh god, this is the perfect blend of embarrassment and PDA. He slowly, hesitantly, responds to my plea in disguise, places his hand on my hips. I break the kiss slowly, breathe in and breathe out, rest my head his chest and try again, "Anything you want."

"Stay with us, here." The second wave hits, the walls are closing on me, it's suffocating me. The Pandora's box is trapping me. I open my eyes and it all vanishes, I'm at Seth's place and he's asked me the inevitable. "What will I tell everyone? What will you tell everyone? I'm not a major yet, my uncle is my official guardian. I don't want to get adopted and become your sister." I whisper into his chest. "I'm hungry and tired." I add as my legs ache and stomach rumbles. He lifts me off the ground bridal style making me giggle like a baby. Mrs. Cullen quickly makes lunch for us while Seth formally introduces me to the rest of his family. Edward is the weirdo, Bella his girlfriend, Renesmee his sister. Rosalie and Jasper are sister and brother. Alice and Emmett were adapted singly. Nice. I'll have to spend a lot more time with these... people? I don't know, they don't give me normal vibes.

We finish lunch and I doze off on the sofa.

I wake up to the piano's gentle music, impressive. The weirdo's got some skill. He's playing an unfamiliar tune but I don't care, I really liked it. I go to Seth's room and find him sleeping too, so I tip toe into the bathroom and freshen up. So, me and Seth are a thing now, I guess. Little happy dance on that occasion. I come out and sit across the bed, watching Seth sleep. I'm a creep. He looks just like a baby. God, I think I love him. I'm scaring myself at this point but place it at the back of my mind and quietly leave the room. I didn't notice the balcony in the first floor last time I came but, I would have never left if I'd seen this. It gives full view of the woods and the falls to the east.

This feels like a convergence of natural and anti-natural but oh, so perfect.

 **A/N : Yikes, fastest I've ever written a chapter. Maybe it's a little raw but it is what it is. Will post soon.**


End file.
